


That Old Gray Magic

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Musicians, F/M, M/M, Music Festival, Sibling Incest, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's not exactly a great gig, although considering they were just starting out, there was no such thing as a bad gig.  This could be their big break.





	That Old Gray Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Alicia/Dean/Max/Sam
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Going to a music festival
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Musician!Dean

Backstage, Dean couldn’t stop pacing. Sure, it was early and they were the act that played while people sorted out beers and caught up with old friends and made their plans for which stage they wanted to go to when, but it was still That Old Gray Magic, on stage, at one of the biggest music festivals in the country.

Alicia came and draped herself over him, forcing him to stop. “Hey. Relax. Max is just about ready to do his thing, we’ll be fine, this is the start of big things for us.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s what scares me. We get too famous, people are gonna start talking, and eventually, someone's gonna slip and secrets are gonna…”

“Wow. You are way ahead of us, there, Dean. Right now we’re still working to get famous enough that we don’t get the worst slot available.” Alicia kissed him until he was calmer. “Come on. Max needs us to be there for this.”

Alicia led him to where Max had candles set out around a silver bowl full of herbs on a black velvet cloth. “There you are. Come on, gather around. Where’s Sam?”

“Right here.” Sam came out and put one hand over the bowl. Dean put his hand over Sam’s, followed by Alicia. Max put one hand on top, and with the other hand, used the nearest candle to light a match that he dropped into the herbs in the bowl. The flame whooshed upward through their tower of hands, calming their nerves and sharpening their skills.

“Awesome. We ready?” Dean asked.

“Better be, we’re on in five minutes. Just enough time for me to pack up.” Max blew out the candles and gathered them in the bowl, while Sam rolled up the black velvet cloth. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem.” 

Max punched Sam’s shoulder and then grabbed his sticks. “It’s just about showtime.”

 

The Banes twins were the ones who could sing, so they traded off lead vocals, while Dean was the one who did all the talking on stage. Sam, on the other hand, they didn’t even give a microphone. He played his guitar or his keyboard, depending on the song, and didn’t try to sing. Dean stuck with his guitar, with Max on drums and Alicia on bass. The show went well, and more people than expected came to check them out. After the show, they put away their instruments, and then split up to go check out other bands.

Sam went with Dean, Max with Alicia. This was the closest they ever got to actual dates, and even here, they had to be careful. No getting too close, no staring too long, no touching each other inappropriately. It was easier for Max and Alicia – girls were allowed to be clingy with brothers and friends.

After a few hours, Sam decided to go by the one stall selling That Old Gray Magic merchandise. He didn’t see much, not that they had much, but he’d expected to see a couple posters and the T-shirt Alicia had designed for them. Instead, all they had was one hat. He found a worker and point at it. “You got anything else from that band?”

“Shoulda been here three hours ago, my dude. Wish we’d had double the stock! I’m honestly surprised we’ve still got that hat. You wanna buy it?”

“Nah, not really a hat guy. Thanks.” Sam stepped away and found his way back to Dean. “So get this. Our stuff is nearly sold out.”

“Awesome. Let’s go find some food, man. I am starving.”

“You’re always starving. There’s supposed to be a booth selling fried pies. That sound good?”

“Dude, pie always sounds good.”

 

They had just acquired their pies when Alicia came running up to them. “Hey! There’s a guy who wants to talk to us about a record deal!”

“Nice! Where’s Max?”

“Talking to the guy. Raphael Ainge, you guys. RAPHAEL. AINGE.” Alicia was practically bouncing. “This could be it. I’ve got a good feeling about this, don’t you?”

“Seems like it could be a big break,” Sam said. “On the other hand… Raphael kind of scares me. Let’s just be careful, huh?”

Dean smacked Sam, and crumbs of pie flew out of his mouth as he spoke. “Think positive, Sammy. Archangel Records takes good care of their artists.”

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t trust him. I’m gonna want to look through that contract properly, Dean.”

“Fine. You do that.” Dean took Alicia’s hand and let her pull him along to the meeting.

 

Sam looked through the contract while Dean and Alicia did the talking. He couldn’t find anything wrong with it – the terms weren’t exactly generous, but they were fair, considering their current exposure. He looked up when he noticed everyone staring at him. “Sorry, what?”

“We’re done talking. Raphael will be here through the end of the festival, but he’d like to get things settled now. You got any concerns you need time to think over?” Max said.

Sam bit his lip and looked at the contract, and then up at Raphael. “No, I’m good. Let’s get this signed.”

With that done, they headed for the bus to celebrate. On the way, Dean called his best friend, Castiel, the bassist for Garrison of Angels, to tell him the news. “We owe you, man. Thanks for getting us this gig.”


End file.
